Little shop of Horrors: Sudden ChangesFeed me(git it)
by Captain Eagle Eye
Summary: Nefarious has a new friend that eats something important to squishes. But this friend isn't a squishy at all.


Nefarious:(sung)Sudden changes surround me,lady luck came and found me,(turns toward DarkTech's machine)thanks a million for making the magic you do,thanks to you sweet petunia,_ taken a junior,and someday when I own this whole shop,(starts to sit down)i'll remember I owe it to you.(spoken)(now sitting)Aw,DarkTech,who cares if i've been on the anemic side these past few weeks,so what if i've had some dizzy spells,(places hand on head) a little light headedness,(takes hand away from head and places it in his lap)it's been worth it old ,i'm gonna head down to Schmendrick and get something to eat,i'll see you later.

(As he heads toward the door,it suddenly closes on it's own and a growl could be heard from behind him,along with the sound of gears slowing down and some stopping.)

Nefarious:(spoken)Oh boy,here we go again,look I haven't got much left,(grabs a crowbar and walks toward the door)give me a few more days to (prys door open enough to squeeze through) heal alright,then(starts to go through the door) we'll start again on the left hand.

DarkTech:(spoken)feed me….

Nefarious:(almost half way through the door,but steps back into the lab and turns his head toward the sound.)(spoken)...I beg your pardon….?

DarkTech:(a still static figure appeared in the smaller screen)(spoken)feed me….

Nefarious:(quickly walks over to the machine and starts adjusting the frequency)(spoken)DarkTech you(DarkTech figure now fully appears in the smaller screen,she was hunched over slightly,clenching her stomach.)you talked and you were able to make an organic hologram form of yoursel-

DarkTech:(spoken)Feed me krelborn,feed me now!

Nefarious:(spoken)I-I can't…

DarkTech:(spoken)I'm STARVIN'

Nefarious:(spoken)I get it,but can't you just-

DarkTech:(spoken)What part of "i'm starvin'" don't you get?!

Nefarious:(spoken)I get all of it,but isn't any more blood,in the bags or in me and don't think i'm gonna slit my wrist for you.

DarkTech:(Rolls eyes)

Nefarious:(Starts rubbing temples)(spoken)Look(stops)i'll run down to the the corner and get some nice chopped sirloin.

DarkTech:(spoken)You know it must be blood,

Nefarious:(spoken)D-DarkTech,that's disgusting.

DarkTech:(spoken)and that it has to be fresh.

Nefarious:(spoken)You know what(starts heading back toward the door)I don't wanna hear this.

DarkTech:(Shuts the door again,breaking the crowbar)(sung)Feed me.

Nefarious:(spoken)Does it have to be organic?

DarkTech:(sung)Feed me.

Nefarious:(spoken)Does it have to be mine?

DarkTech:(sung)Feed me!

Nefarious:(spoken)Where am I supposed to get it?

DarkTech:(sung)Feed me Doctor,feed me all night long,haha,that's right Doc,you can do it,feed me Doctor,feed me all night long,hahaha,(Nefarious starts to walk over to DarkTech)'cause if you feed me Doctor,I can grow up(Disappears from the smaller screen and reappears in the big screen,causing Nefarious to jump and fall backward)big,and strong.

Nefarious(stands up)(spoken)You eat blood DarkTech let's face it how am I supposed to keep on feeding you,kill people?

DarkTech:(spoken)I'll make it worth your while.

Nefarious:(spoken)W-what?

DarkTech:(spoken)You think this is all a coincidence baby,the sudden success around here,you press coverage or better yet(pulls up a paper in the computer)your adoption papers.

Nefarious:(Clenched fist)(spoken)Oh,what am I doing,you're a computer,an inanimate ob-(gets grabbed by Darktech who is using a large metal grabber)-ject?!

DarkTech:(Brings Nefarious to eye level)(spoken)Does THIS look inanimate to you punk,'sides if I can't talk and I can move,who's to say I can't do anything I want.

Nefarious:(spoken)Like what?

DarkTech:(spoken)Like deliver pal,let's see you get everything your secret greasy heart desires(Drops Nefarious).(sung)Would you like a Cadillac car,or a guest shot on Skid McMarx,how 'bout a date with Courtney Gears,ya gonna git it,if you want it baby,hehe,how'd ya like to be a big wheel,dining out for every meal,i'm the gal who'll make it all real,ya gonna get it,hey,i'm your genie,i'm your friend,i'm your willing slave(curtseys),take a chance just feed me and,you know what kinda eats,the kinda red hot treat,the kinda sticky licky sweets I crave.(Picks Nefarious up again,bringing him to eye level).Come on,doctor,don't be a putz,trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's,show a little initiative,Doc,work up some guts and you'll get it(Places Nefarious back on the ground).

Nefarious:(sung)I don't know,I don't know,I have so,so many strong reservations,should I go,and perform,(Looks at the RYNO)Mutilations?

DarkTech:(sung)Hahaha,hehehe,ya didn't have nothin till you meet me,come on Doc what will it be,money,girls,one particular girl,how 'bout that Sunset Shimmer….think it over,there must be someone you can eighty-six,real quiet like and get me some 'd ya like a room at the Ritz,wrapped in velvet covered in glitz,a little nookie gonna clean up those zits and you'll get it.

Nefarious:(sung)Gee,i'd like a harley machine,toolin' around like I was James Dean,makin all the guys on the corner turn green!

DarkTech:(sung)So go git it,If you wanna be profound,if ya really gotta justify,take a breath and look around,a lot of folks deserve to di-

Nefarious:(Quickly turns down DarkTech's volume)(spoken)Wait a minute,wait a minute,wait a minute,that's not a very nice thing to say!

DarkTech:(Turns volume backup)(spoken)But it's true innit?

Nefarious:(Spoken)No,I don't know anybody that deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry machine!

DarkTech:(Spoken)Are you braindead,(hits Nefarious in the head from behind)sure you do.

Flash:(From outside the door)(Spoken)Stupid women,christ what a freakin scatterbrain!

Sunset:(spoken)Sorry Flash,i'm sorry Flash.

(DarkTech disappears and unlocks the door,allowing an angry Flash and a scared Sunset to walk in.)

Flash:(spoken)Hurry up and pick up your stupid jacket you dizzy cow!

Sunset:(spoken)Yes Flash,right away Flash,(runs by Nefarious)hey,Nefarious I left my jacket her-

Flash:(spoken)Hurry up already!(Walks over to Nefarious)How do you tolerate her,how could she forget her frickin jacket,(Sunset comes back)like your stupid head wasn't screwed on.(Hits Sunset)

Sunset:(spoken)Flash that hu-

Flash:(spoken)Move it!

(After they leave,DarkTech reappears,smirking down at Nefarious,who was absolutely furious...he starts to walk over to the RYNO)

Both:(sung)If you want a rational,it isn't very hard to see,(Nefarious grabs and picks up the RYNO)no no no,stop and think it over now(DarkTech lifts Nefarious up gently)the guy sure looks like electricity to me,the guy sure looks like electricity to me,the guy sure looks like electricity me!

Nefarious:(sung)He's so nasty threaten her rough!

DarkTech:(sung)Slapping her around and always talking so tough!

Nefarious:(sung)You need blood and he's got more than enough.

DarkTech:(sung)I need blood and he's got more than enough.

Both:(sung)I/you need blood and he's got more than enough.

DarkTech:(Places Nefarious down)(spoken)So go git it.

Bloopers

Nefarious:i'll remember I owe it to-(foot slips,causing him to land hard on his backside)ow(quickly stands up)(camera zooms out,getting DarkTech in the shot,who is laughing like crazy)

DarkTech:C-cut…(dies)

DarkTech:Does this look-(grip slips on Nefarious,flinging him onto her screen)aah!(Nefarious slides off the screen,causing a squeaking noise to be heard)...(whisper)cut.

DarkTech:Come-(Grip slips again,flinging him into the ceiling)ooh….uh,sorry Doc(draws finger across neck,mouthing 'cut')

Nefarious:That's not a very nice thing to say.

DarkTech:(Turns volume up too high) **BUT** -(Everyone covers their ears as DarkTech turns the volume back down)

Nefarious:Uh….cut….

Sunset:Sorry Flash,i'm sorry Flash.

(Flash tries to enter the room but the door wasn't and DarkTech look at each other as she unlocks the door,revealing an unconscious Flash and a laughing Sunset.)

Nefarious:(Facepalm)Cut.

Nefarious:(Goes to grab the RYNO but once he does he immediately drops it to the ground,but still had a hold of it.)rrrhhh,ugh,this isn't the fake one is it?

DarkTech:(Scans the RYNO)Yep,that's the real one so...CUT!

Nefarious:No,I don't know anyone that deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry plant.

(Nefarious face palms and laughs a bit)

DarkTech:Umm,this is mostly a parody,Doc,not the real thing.

Nefarious:I know,I know,cut.


End file.
